Of Detectives of Wizards
by WordsSeenThroughABrokenGlass
Summary: When people start to disappear, and even the great Sherlock Holmes and John Watson can't find them, what does that mean? Well it means that they aren't alone in the universe, and that they should start reading Lord of the Rings to get a feel on their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Detectives and Wizards**

***I own nothing created by J.R.R. Tolkien or anything from Sherlock (Steven Moffat and Mark Gatniss), the Holy Lords of Awesomeness***

**~Sorry the chapter is so short. I have a feeling that you're going to be extremely confused, so if you could just wait for it to play itself out, it will all make sense. And please tell me if you think it's good not, 'cause I'v never done a crossover before, sooooo, yea...~**

* * *

Chapter One

**Somewhere in Middle Earth…**

Heaven ran as fast she could through the dark forest. Something was behind her, something big, and something terrible. It was chasing after her, and had been for all of five minutes, but she felt like it had been hours.

She looked behind her and saw nothing. There was nothing but darkness, trees, and vines behind her. Her heart was beating fast, and her mind was full of dread. She didn't know where the creature was, and neither did she know where she was.

Heaven looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. She didn't even know what part of London she was in anymore. As far as she knew, no part of London had trees, and no part of England had that monster.

Just as she began to sit down, a strong breeze blew through, distorting all noises. And the next thing she knew, she was pinned down, blood streaming from her shoulders where two sharp claws dug in, and pain was searing through her whole body.

The creature was horrible. His eyes where as black as coal, his teeth were long and sharp and covered in blood, his skin was slimy and gooey, he had a small cut on the side of its face, and red goo slid down, and his growl was like one from a monster from Hell.

Heaven knew she was going to die. And all she could do was scream as the monster bit into her side.

**Somewhere in London…**

"Heaven Barker has been reported as missing, and we request that anyone that sees her, or hears from her, must contact the police immediately," the news lady said. Sherlock instantly shut off the TV, sick of seeing the faces of the missing persons. It had been going on for a month, and he was no closer than when he first started.

John was in the other room talking to Lestrade on the phone, trying to help, but getting nowhere.

"John!" Sherlock yelled, hoping he would get off the phone.

"Hold on!" he yelled back.

Sherlock let out a sigh as he sat back and waited. He was starting to lose it. He wanted to find the missing people, but he didn't know where to look. He was starting to believe that they had just vanished. He didn't want to believe that, but it was beginning to seem like the only other option. Whoever the criminal was, he was good, almost too good.

"What you need?" John asked, looking down at Sherlock.

"Do you think it's possible that the people just, vanished?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Detectives and Wizards**

***I own nothing so far that has been mentioned, maybe except for the monster***

**~Again, it's short, I'm sorry, but I'm hoping it's still sorta good~**

* * *

**Somewhere in London…**

"Why are you giving up on this case Lestrade?!" Sherlock yelled at him. Lestrade had just decided to give up on the disappearances.

"Because after a month we still have absolutely nothing! That's why!" Lestrade yelled back. He was tired of Sherlock thinking he was better than anybody, and he had just closed an unsolved case, not to mention, he's never down that before.

"You asked for my help, and I'm going to continue giving it if you don't mind. Whoever this person it, he's good, but nobody's perfect. He will make a mistake, and when he does, John and I will catch him! Right John?!" Both men looked over at John who had just been sitting there.

"Oh no," he sighed. "I'm not getting involved with this. But I will say this, I think Lestrade's right Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at John as if he as if he had just killed a person. John always sided with him.

**Somewhere else in London…**

"I need another one, none of the one's you're giving me are strong enough," a man said as he walked out from the shadows. His voice was smooth, but it had a deathly chill to it.

There was another man in the alleyway. He gave off the appearance of a lizard, sly, slick, but deathly pale.

"Then be more specific," he said, his voice slightly changing pitch.

"I need someone who can be easily corrupted, but not easily beaten," the man with the smooth voice responded, with a hint of irritation.

"Well, I understand that, but that's still not enough information."

The man didn't speak, and the darkness of the alley soon began to over take them. "I need someone like you, someone exactly like you Mr. Moriarty."

* * *

**Reviews~ Ynnealay: Thanks, I thought it would be too confusing.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I need the criticism and your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Detectives and Wizards**

***I own nothing so far that has been mentioned, maybe except for the monster***

**~Again, it's short, I'm sorry, but I'm hoping it's still sorta good~**

* * *

**Somewhere in Middle Earth...**

"Come on Estel! Legolas yelled as he ran through the forest.

They had been running for hours. Orcs had been on their trail, and they would not give up. There were too many of them for the two of them to fight. They were no ordinary Orcs, anyone would've noticed that.

"Not my fault that they won't stop!" he yelled back to his elven friend.

"Well then, run faster," Legolas said as he appeared next to him.

**Somewhere else in Middle Earth...**

Max ran, he ran with everything he had. He put all his strength into his legs, trying to get them to work faster. He wished he hadn't gone with that disgustingly pale man. He had claimed that he was selling a car, but he was completely lying. max wasn't even sure that he was awake.

But there was one thing that told him he was awake, the pain in his arm. He had warm, red liquid running down it. He could barely feel the pain anymore.

He was brought back to 'reality' when a loud, terrifying growl, rang out through the woods. It sent deathly shivers throughout his body. The dead ground trembled at the sound. The few leaves that were on the trees, flew off as the wind from the growl traveled.

In the back of Max's mind, he swore the strange beast yelled 'run'. It almost sounded like he was being forced to do this. But he didn't care. The thing was meaning to kill him.

Just beyond, he could see break in in the treeline. If he could just get there, he could make it.

A few meters away.

And arms length away.

A step away.

And then it ended.

His head rolled beyond the treeline.

The creature turned around. Nobody would ever know, but sadness and anger welled up in it's hearts. It didn't wish to kill these people, but he didn't have control of himself. And he swore that once he was free, he would kill the corrupted white wizard.

* * *

**Reviews~Ynnealy: Zank-you!**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I need the criticism and your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Detectives and Wizards**

**~I'm still owning nothing!~**

**This is going to have the same deal as my other fanfic. At least one new chapter a week. I'm really hoping you guys don't like kill me for updating like one every two months or something.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Middle Earth (Mirkwood)...**

"Well that was fun," Legolas breathed as he tended to his wounds. "Been a while since we were chased by orcs huh?"

Aragorn scoffed as he watched his friend. To be honest it had been a while, but it didn't worry him. Mrikwood was infested with creatures such as the orcs. "Don't how much fun that equals," he sighed.

He had a dull throbbing at the side of his head where a butt of a sword struck him.

"But I will say this," Legolas said as he sat down next to his friend. "Those may have been orks, but they sure acted like Uruki."

That sent the two friends into a spiral of thoughts. It had been years since Saruman had been heard from. But if he really was still around, he was bound to be ten times stronger than he was before.

**Flat 221B...**

****Sherlock was alone, well not entirely,he was expecting someone, and he had his skull. He was pacing back and forth. After John said he agreed with Lestrade, he stormed out, leaving them behind. John hadn't come after him, and Sherlock didn't really blame him.

He was letting the case get to him. He could solve everything, he could see through everybody, all the time, but not his time. If Sherlock wasn't so practical, then he would have said that this was a ghost doing this.

Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts as a knock rang out through the flat. "Come in!" he yelled, knowing who it was.

Mycroft came strolling through the door, a wide grin on his face. 'So, the great Sherlock Holmes and John Watson can't figure out a case?!" he exclaimed as he sat in a chair. "Not only that, but Sherlock, who thinks he is the greatest man ever born, is asking for my help!"

Sherlock glared at him. As much as Sherlock disliked his older brother, he needed his help. Everybody had given up on him.

"Well, what can I do for you dear brother?" Mycroft sighed, becoming more practical and realistic.

"The case we are working on-" Sherlock started.

"The Mystery Case I believe they call it."

"Yes, 'The Mystery Case'. We've hit a dead end. Lestrade is putting it away, and won't let me help."

"So, your ego's been hurt?" Mycroft joked.

"No!"

Sherlock was getting tired of his brother's remarks. He just wanted to find the culprit, nothing else, but nobody believed him now that the case has been put away. The one thing Sherlock thought he could do right, was the one thing he failed at.

**Outside Flatt 221B...**

"The only person alive who is like me.." Moriarty said to Saruman.

Saruman stood up from his spot and started towards the door, but Moriarty stopped him. "Wait!"

"What!?" Saruman spat back.

"You can't just take him. He's too noticeable to just leave without a reason."

Saruman sat back down and pondered what the lizard-like man said. "Then he needs a reason," he sighed.

"Now you realize..." Moriarty muttered under his breath. But that was a mistake. Saruman grabbed him by the collar and growled, "What did you say?!"

"Nothing!" Moriarty exclaimed as his collar was let go.

"That's what I thought. Now, go find a reason for that man to 'go'."

"Well here comes the reason now."

Exiting a cab right next to where the two were hiding, was John.

* * *

**Reviews~ Ozma: Honestly, I think that may have been a typo or something, haha, but I guess that just makes it more interesting. If you never pointed that out, I don't think I would've ever got this idea that I just got. ;) Zanks!**

**Ynnealay's sisD: :D Nice to meet you, person. I really am sorry about the long delay's. If you read what I wrote above, then you are sure to be happier. :P Zank-you!**

**Pipkin in the Grass: Zank-you! Good luck to all you do too!**

* * *

**Well guys, Zank-you for bearing with me and my absentness (not sure if that's a word, the computer says it's not) :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Detectives and Wizards**

**~I'm still owning nothing!~**

***Hehe! I'm back for the week! Here's another chapter!***

* * *

**Outside Flatt 221B...**

Saruman walked out from behind the bushes. He was wearing clothes that Moriarty had given him, so he blended in well. He looked exactly like an old man of Earth. He felt confident that he could get exactly what he wanted.

He walked up to the man Moriarty had pointed out, John. Saruman thought he was a little short, almost like that of a hobbit or dwarf, but nowhere near that small.

John didn't really notice the Saruman. He was too busy thinking about Sherlock and what he had said earlier. They had a fight back at Scotland Yard, and it wouldn't stop bugging him.

John jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned to see only the old man. "Excuse me sir," Saruman had said, trying his best to sound old. "But could you help me find my glasses. I seem to have misplaced them again."

Saruman put on the best of his fake smiles. To him, he sounded extremely convincing, but he saw a look of distrust on John's face. "It would mean a lot to me." He thought for a second longer on what to say next. "My grand-daughter's wedding is this afternoon and I can't very well go without my glasses."

John looked over Saruman. In the back of his mind a little voice was telling him not to trust the man. John typically listened to that voice, but this time he didn't. He decided that the old man was harmless. "Of course, where's the last place you remember having them?" he asked.

"Well," Saruman sighed. "I was sitting on the bench across the street, and they were in my pocket. I had then gotten up, went to put them on, and they weren't there."

John looked around and spotted the bench the man must have been talking about. A little ways in front of it was a bush. John walked toward bush, thinking that would be the best place to start.

Saruman was pleased with himself. He was finally going to get what he wanted.

Behind the bush, Moriarty sat. He waited. And when the time was right. He captured the target. John.

**Inside Flat 221B...**

Sherlock had no clue what just happened. He had no idea that John had just been taken. He didn't know, and it was right under his nose. It was practically on their property.

Mycroft didn't know either. He wouldn't be any help.

No one could be of help now.

No one.

* * *

**Reviews~ Ynnealay: You really are smart, but you didn't realize he was going to take John! Well, you may have, but still! Zank-you!**

* * *

**Well, I think this is shaping up rather nice! Tell me what you think! Please!**


End file.
